Eternity
by agus lupin
Summary: Tras la muerte de Ginny, Draco toma medidas drásticas para acabar con el sufrimiento O.o leaaaaaaaan y dejen reviews (lo de reviews es en serio¬¬)


No se si es un songfic o que pero me gustó y lo quise poner...digo lo de songfic porque lo escribí escuchando Eternity de Robbie Williams o sea que esta bajo esa influencia, hagan lo que quieran pero les aviso que la palabra eternidad la van a leer mucho XD Lean...

_**Eternity**_

Eterna serás en mi corazón. Como te extraño. Pero siempre serás eterna. Eterna para mí. Dulce Ginny. Cerraste tus ojos y no los volviste a abrir. Los cerraste por toda la eternidad. Pero siempre estarás allí. A donde sea que yo vaya serás eterna para mí. Mi sufrimiento nunca acaba. Deseo verte a mi lado. Con tus caricias que hicieron que conozca el cielo. Pero tu llegaste antes que yo. Y te fuiste por toda la eternidad. Aunque te veo en mis sueños, en mis deseos, en mis pensamientos. A donde vea estás tu. No con tu cuerpo. Si no con tu alma. Alma pura de ángel. Pero yo no te defraudaré, yo estaré pronto contigo, confía en la palabra de un Malfoy. Tu me enseñaste el amor. Cambiaste por completo mi actitud. Hiciste que tenga compación. Y todo eso con tu amor. Amor infinito. Por eso serás eterna. Dentro de poco me verás allí. Nos unirán unos simples y rápidos cortes. Correrá la sangre por mi muñeca. Una magnífica daga hará que nos unamos. Nos unamos para toda la eternidad. El primer tajo. No duele. Me estoy descargando del dolor de tu muerte. Porque así podré verte. Un segundo corte acelerará el proceso. Son como tramites para llegar al cielo. Donde estaré contigo. Mi dama eterna. Empiezo a marearme. Ahora siento los efectos del camino que nos unirá. Comienza a ser asfixiante. LLegaré dentro de poco. Ya no veo bien. Todo se osurece. Espérame. Espero que nadie me extrañe. Aunque dudo que alguien se de cuenta...

El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy yacía en el piso de su habitación. Rodeado de sangre. A su lado una carta.

Pansy se acercaba a la habitación de su amado Draco. No era su novia, pero sabía que desde la muerte de esa Weasley el se sentía terrible. Esa pobretona era su parejita. Pero ¡por favor! Ella podía conquistarlo mejor. Pero no tenía porque preocuparse. Consolandolo se iba a olvidar de ella. Colocó su mano en la perilla. No escuchaba ningún sollozo, pero sin embargo la giró. Allí estaba. Muerto. Rodeado de un charco de sangre. Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Se tapó la boca para no gritar. Se veía completamente pálido. Corrió hacia él aún llorando. Se arrodilló a su lado. Tomó la carta en sus manos y la leyó:

_Esta carta es para el que se preocupe por un Malfoy. Me he ido. Ahora estoy con mi Gin en el paraíso. No se preocupen. Sólo así soy feliz. Con mi madre muerta y mi padre en Azkaban mi novia era lo último que me quedaba. Y se fue. Por ello me voy con ella. Juntos para siempre. Como debe ser. Juntos por toda la eternidad. _

_Un adiós simple y sin vueltas era este. Escribir la carta._

Pansy comenzó con su llanto. Luego de besar la frente de su difunto amado corrió hacia el despacho de Snape. Al llegar a la puerta ni si quiera pidió permiso y entró. El profesor de pociones la miró sorprendido. Estaba poniendo unos cuantos 1 a algunos trabajos de Gryffindor. Al verla llorando se levantó rápidamente.

¿Qué sucede, señorita Parkinson?

¡Es Draco¡Él...él...!-no podía hablar. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

¿Qué le sucede al señor Malfoy?-El jefe de la casa de las serpientes estaba realmente preocupado por su mejor alumno.

¡Él está muerto!-Severus palideció.

Ve a avisarle al director.-fue lo último que dijo antes de correr a la sala común de Slytherin. Subió la escaleras. Al abrir la puerta se quedó helado. Abrió la boca y la cerró tres veces seguidas. Tan pronto como pudo llegó Dumbledore. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

Mañana lo enterraremos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Fue muy cortoooo! Perdón, es que me gustaba así, tengo una continuación pero como asi quedaba bien para un one-shot lo deje, pero avisen si quieren la continuacion

Cariños, Agus Lunatica (piensen en remus!)


End file.
